


I Belong to You

by Ereri_fanatic



Series: Ereri/Riren Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Just Married, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: Where Eren and Levi get married and Levi bathes Eren in the love he deserves.





	I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this gay shit from an anon asking foureyes48 from Tumblr that there needed to be more fanfics on Levi coddling Eren, so here we are.
> 
> I'm not the best at writing fluff, but here's me giving it my all.
> 
> {Also based on the song, I Belong to You by Jacob Lee. I'll post the link in the beginning of the story}
> 
> ~Enjoy ♡

[~♡~](https://youtu.be/2_4TkiL1LpY)

The wind was soft and tender. The warmth of the sun falling over the small audience sitting quietly in the organized white dressed chairs in a bask of happiness. Blowing a gentle breeze through the cherry blossom trees surrounding them as Levi watched the pink petals scatter across the white carpet leading to the alter. A small smile gracing his lips as the crowd of family and friends stood up at the arrival of his groom, his soon to be husband.

A quiet murmur of awe fell upon them as Eren made his way down the aisle, his arm looped through Mikasa's to keep him grounded as he held onto his bouquet of Narcissus's and Daffodils. 

Levi inhaled sharply. 

He watched as an unexpected breeze blew by that ruffled Eren's hair, watching as one of the biggest smiles appeared on his face with a crushing amount of affection. Leaving him breathless listening to the light laugh escaping his lips ringing through his ears like wedding bells. His heart pounding loudly in his chest knowing that in just a few short moments, they were going to be joined as one. The thought alone strong enough to bring forth tears to his eyes.

And it was at this exact moment, Eren looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

His entire world meeting him with one single look and no one in the world could ever prepare him for what was to come. The amount of love and wonder and fear and passion swimming in those eyes taking him by storm as he stood baring his entire heart out to him. To this man before him who will be his home, his life, and his husband from now on. Through sickness and in health. Forever and always.

And out of the entire world, Eren chose him.

The piano ceased to a quiet murmur as Eren kissed Mikasa's cheek goodbye, letting her arm slip from his hold before carefully moving to stand beside Levi. Their eyes never once straying from one another as the Minister addressed the crowd about the joining of their souls. 

Levi smiled softly and stepped closer to Eren, brushing the tear that fell down his cheek with his thumb as he mouthed the very three words that brought them to this alter. Watching him with gentle eyes as new tears appeared on his face like precious diamonds being carved just for him.

He didn't care that people looked on as they took turns renouncing their vows with cracked vocal chords. He didn't care that they witnessed them dressing their fingers with golden wedding bands. He could care less that they watched as Eren took his face into his hands and sealed their most sacred promise with a kiss. He didn't care about the cheering or the congratulations being casted out behind them as they pressed their foreheads together with choked sobs and beaming smiles.

He didn't care because they weren't the ones who knew what it was like to fall helplessly in love with this man. They weren't the ones who had to fight to get to where they are now like they did. They didn't have to push through the hate and violence to declare their love like everyone else got to do when they couldn't. He didn't care. Not when this was their moment to shine.

And nobody was going to change that. 

 

* * *

 

Tomorrow, I'll open my eyes

and I will whisper to my husband,

I belong to you

~♡~

* * *

 

The sun was quiet compared to the waves crashing onto the shore just out their back door. It's rays radiating and filtering in through the white curtains billowing silently in the light breeze blowing in from the opened window. To Levi, it was a calming way to wake up on the morning of their honeymoon. And a very  _beautiful_ one at that as well.

And not just because of the sounds and scenery, but because of the man sleeping soundly beside him.

When Levi set his eyes on Eren's sleeping form, a wave of utter fondness washed over him. Never in his life would he have pictured himself being on his honeymoon in the Bahamas with such a fascinating and alluring man. Not only that, but never in his life would he have thought that he'd ever find true love in his lifetime.

And yet here he was staring at the love of his life with his own two eyes. 

He must be dreaming.

Letting his attention slowly waver to Eren's exposed chest, he felt his heart lunge at the sight of his naked body bathing in the warm sunlight spilling in through the window. He looked like a foreign delicacy laid out before him with the white sheets bunched up around his lower half, shielding the one thing that took Levi on a trip to paradise last night. 

Now it was his turn to shower him with love.

Making sure not to stir Eren awake, Levi flung his leg over his body and straddled his waist. Listening to the sounds of him breathing as he ran his hands up the expanse of his chest, feeling the hard ridges and scars rubbing against the tips of his fingers. There was a soft sigh from Eren that sent Levi's heart racing and his eyes to flick back up to study his face. Carefully analyzing his expression as he bent down and made the briefest contact with his lips on his sunkissed skin.

Letting his eyes fall closed as he continued to press yet another tender kiss to his body, purifying his skin with his raw passion and ultimate devotion to him. Completely surrendering his vulnerability to him as if it was the last wall crumbling graciously to his feet. The feeling was nerve-wracking, but unbelievably and irrevocably _addicting_.

Once he reached the side of Eren's neck, he felt a slight stir in Eren and a trail of warm fingertips dancing lazily along the dip of his low back, humming softly. The quiet noise sounding gruff in the back of his throat as he dragged his lips up against Eren's sharp jawline. 

"Mmh good morning, Mr. Jaeger." Eren sighed, his voice sounding rough and scratchy from last night's endeavors. Making Levi's body sing in approval as he continued to shower Eren in kisses. 

"Good morning," Levi murmured back while pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. His eyes briefly meeting Eren's softened gaze with an equal share of passion as he skimmed over to his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Eren crooned and moved to press the palm of his hands onto either side of his waist. Making Levi inhale sharply at the feeling of his calloused hands on his skin. " _Lucky_ " He breathlessly whispered. "Lucky to have _you_."

Levi chuckled and dragged his own hands through Eren's messy bedhead, continuing to press tender-like kisses to his face. "Is that so?" He crooned against his skin.

Eren hummed and lowered his hands down to lightly squeeze at Levi's ass, earning a weak moan from him. " _Yes, very so_." He groaned lowly as Levi moved to press a loving kiss to his forehead. And then from his forehead led to his nose and to his ears and chin and eyebrows. _Everywhere_. Barely brushing over the bridge of his nose to tenderly kiss away at his eyelids too. 

"Good..." Levi panted, trying to hold back a moan from Eren's fingertips digging into his hips when he flicked the tip of Eren's nose with his own. Slowly falling short to caressing the roundness of his lips with his lips in a kiss. 

Warmth is what he feels when Eren's tongue swipes at his bottom quivering lip. His heart racing as those rough hands run up along his sides to grip at either side of his neck, pulling him closer to his mouth than ever before. Making sure to swallow his breathless moans when their lips met one another in perfect synchronization.

Levi tightened his hold on Eren's hair and earned a soft grunt in return that sent him surging forward for more, groaning against his mouth. The two breathing heavily in between brief pauses before reluctantly pulling away for air. A trail of saliva falling from their retracting tongues and onto Eren's chest.

The atmosphere was laced with arousal and passion that only intensified when their eyes met. Their cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink that immediately reminded Levi of the cherry blossom petals that sat in Eren's hair when they were saying their vows just yesterday.

His gaze turned soft at the fresh memory playing out in his head as he lowered his forehead to Eren's. Giving his nose a slow eskimo kiss before moving his hands from his hair to caress the sides of his face instead, watching his eyes flutter shut in a blissful sigh.

"I love you, Eren." Levi whispered. Completely ignoring the pounding of his heart being heard over the sounds of the waves crashing outside his window as he closed his eyes. Trying his best to lower his heart rate.

No matter how many times Levi's told Eren that he loves him, he never fails to get choked up no matter what.

Every time he tells him those three words, he can't help but feel like it's his first time surrendering his heart over to him all over again. Like he's reliving the day he first caught sight of him sleeping in the willow tree by the lake in the city park. And retracing each and every heart beat back to the moment when he first kissed those same lips that are now beaming up at him with the most blinding smile he's ever seen. Almost like he's been given a chance to relive history on a never-ending cycle.

And if that were true, then Levi wouldn't care.

Because every day is a day where Levi falls madly in love with Eren all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Want more? Request a drabble♡


End file.
